The Phoenix
by LaurenKane4610
Summary: Kayleigh is a phoenix. She's eleven, and already, she's been forced to adapt to three different realities since her birth. Those realities include the deaths of her parents, her diagnosis of diabetes, and subsequent reunion with her twin brother, Harry. Now, Kayleigh and Harry are going to Hogwarts, which can only mean one thing: DOUBLE THE TROUBLE! Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Meet Kayleigh

Third-person POV:

If you asked eleven-year-old Kayleigh Potter how she would describe herself, she'd probably tell you she's a normal (more or less) kid, who enjoys listening to music, playing sports, and texting her friends. She'd probably tell you that she hates the winter, loves the summer, and enjoys taking nighttime walks when sleep evades her. She'd probably also tell you she's a phoenix; a phoenix who's risen from the ashes multiple times in her life.

Kayleigh Hannah Potter was born in Godricks Hollow in 2000. She lived with her parents, Lily and James, and her twin brother, Harry. Her life was a happy one until she was one year old.

Then, Voldemort came knocking at their door. He killed Lily and James, and set his sights on Harry. But his curse bounced off him, hit Kayleigh, and then rebounded onto Voldemort, almost killing him.

Kayleigh and Harry were separated soon after; Harry staying in England with the Dursleys, Kayleigh going to the states to live with a woman by the name of Darlene Johnson.

Kayleigh forgot about her family as she grew up in Darlene's care. However, shortly after her third birthday, her doctors made a discovery that meant that Kayleigh's reality would forever change. Kayleigh Potter had type 1 diabetes.

By the time she was ten, Kayleigh had a best friend, Saylor, a stepdad, Mike, and a little stepbrother, Jackson. She was on the T-slim insulin pump, and Dexcom continuous glucose monitor, which helped her keep her diabetes under tight control. All was well in her life, until it wasn't.

Ten-year-olds Kayleigh and Saylor walked home from school together, like usual. However, once they turned into Kayleigh's driveway, they found a police car there. They told her that her family had all been killed in a car crash, and she was to go live with an aunt, uncle, cousin, and brother she didn't know.

So Kayleigh moved back to England, and was reunited with her twin brother, Harry. A few minutes later, she was introduced to the piece of slime that was Dudley, and the equally awful Petunia and Vernon.

When they got back to the Dursleys', they moved Kayleigh into the basement, which was unfinished, with low-hanging pipes, no windows, and the overall feeling of a dungeon.

So, Kayleigh has risen from the ashes three times since her birth. That's why she'll tell you she's a phoenix. You'll get to meet her in just a minute, but first, you need to know how to pick her out from your averafe crowd of kids and teens that you'll encounter on the Hogwarts express. That might be a bit hard, though, because Kayleigh is a metamorphmagus, meaning she can change her appearance at will. So that means I'll have to describe her usual look.

Kayleigh has curly brown hair and green eyes. She's tall and slim, with a few freckles across her nose. She has several scars due to her many years as an athlete. She also has a tattoo of a phoenix on her inner arm.

You can also tell her apart by her voice if you listen hard enough. She's the only one with a southern accent, having grown up in Atlanta. She's probably one of the only people with diabetes on the express. And she doesn't try to hide it, either.

Kayleigh's personality can best be summed up in one word: badass. You can usually find her in ripped jeans, a leather jacket, a teeshirt with a band logo on it, a chain bracelet, and combat boots. Instead of wearing glasses, like her brother, she opted for contact lenses, and instead of being tactful, she's blunt, direct, and never misses an opurtunity to throw some shade. She curses a lot. And don't, whatever you do, piss her off, unless you want to end up with a broken nose, concussion, or black eye.

So Kayleigh, meet the readers, readers, meet Kayleigh. You'll get to know her very well by the end of this story.

* * *

A/N: So hi. I'm Lauren, in case you couldn't tell. I'm currently on my fourth or fifth reread of Harry Potter, and this idea kinda sprang into my brain. I've been letting it stew there for about a week, plotting it out and everything. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I'm putting a glossary under the A/N for you guys, to know the diabetes terms used throughout the story. I'll update next week sometime. Later!

Lauren.

* * *

Glossary:

A1C: a test of average blood sugar readings over a period of two to three months.

Basal Rate: background insulin that goes through an insulin pump and is given constantly.

Blood glucose: a measure of the amount of sugar in your blood; also refered to as BG, blood sugar, or simply sugar.

Bolus: a small amount of insulin used to cover a meal or a high blood glucose.

Carbohydrate: AKA carb: a unit that people with diabetes count in foods they eat to determine if they need to take insulin, and how much.

CGM: a device used by people with diabetes that takes your blood glucose every five minutes. One such device is the dexcom.

Correction: used to bring blood sugar down; a small bolus of insulin.

Diabetes: a disease in which your pancreas doesn't make any insulin or enough insulin.

Diabetes bag/kit: a bag that contains everything needed for diabetes care.

Diabetic: a person with diabetes.

DKA: diabetic ketoacidosis: a dangerous condition in which there is not enough insulin in the bloodstream, and the body starts producing ketones, and then starts to shut down.

Endocrinologist/endo: the doctor that specializes in the care of someone with a disorder of the endocrine system, which includes diabetes.

Fingerstick/prick: the act of pricking the finger to determine blood glucose.

Glucagon: a medicine to bring up dangerously low blood sugar.

Glucose: sugar

glucose tablets/tabs: a form of quick-acting sugar used to bring up low blood sugar.

High: blood sugar above 150.

Injection: a shot of medicine.

Insulin: a hormone that lowers blood glucose.

Insulin pen: a device that looks like a fountain pen which you can inject insulin through.

Insulin pump: a device that delivers a continuous amount of insulin, and eliminates the need for shots. Pumps include the T-Slim and OmniPod.

Ketones: the body burns fat, producing these. People with diabetes DO NOT want these in their bloodstream.

Ketone meter: a machine that takes a blood sample and checks it for ketones.

Lancet: a needle used to prick the finger to test blood sugar.

Low: a blood sugar that's under 70.

Low Treatments: fast-acting sugar to bring up a low. Examples include: skittles, glucose tabs, starburst, juice, and Smarties.

Meter: a machine used to test blood glucose.

Normal range: A blood sugar between 70-150. This is Kayleigh's range, NOT EVERYONE's.

Poker/pricker: the device used to send the lancet into the finger. It looks like a thick pen.

Site: The place where the pump or CGM is attatched to the body.

Temporary/temp basal: a temporary increase or decrease in the amount of insulin you get through your pump, used for exersise, high blood sugar, and sick days.

Test strips: the strips you use to test your blood glucose.

If I missed anything, feel free to PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: What's up, my people! Before we get on with the story, I just want to say thank you to the two people who favorited, one person who followed and seventeen people who viewed this. I'm really greatful for you guys. Also, I'm not a fan of long author's notes, so I try to keep mine to a minimum. Hope you enjoy hearing from Kayleigh for the first time!

Disclaimer: I'm not Brittish; I'm not JKR; I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter Two: Dudley's birthday

Kayleigh POV:

I stir at the pounding on the door. I sit up quickly, banging my head on one of the pipes hanging from the ceiling. I massage my head, cursing under my breath.

"Get up!" Petunia yells.

"Why?" I groan, pushing myself back against the wall of the small basement. "Is someone dying?"

"No!"

"Is the house on fire?"

"No!"

"Then let me fucking sleep!" I say, sliding back down the wall. Bang! Bang! Bang bang!

"It's Duddy's birthday! I want it to be perfect!"

"It'll be perfect as long as the brat gets his presents." I mutter.

"Up! Now!" Sighing, I slip out of my mattress, and change. My outfit for today is my favorite pair of shorts, a tee that reads "Fuck this,", and my combat boots. I look into the mirror, and see that my hair had returned to its usual brown curly look while I slept. I concentrate hard, and my hair switches to blonde with two blue streaks. I pull it back into a ponytail, and quickly do a fingerstick to calobrate my CGM. I stick my phone in my pocket, and double-check that my insulin pump is clipped to the waistband of my pants.

"Morning." Harry greets me.

"Morning." I say, rolling my eyes. I am **not** a morning person. Harry shakes his head, and gestures for me to empty the dishwasher. I do as I'm told, even though I really don't want to.

Dudley's just sitting at the table, thanks for the help by the way, counting his presents. I got presents from Darlene, but none since living with the Dursleys, which I have for almost a year.

"Thirty-five. That's..." He screws up his face in concentration, his tiny brain probably trying to do the math, "two less than last year."

"You forgot this one from Mommy and Daddy, Snookums." Petunia says, moving a small package out from under a huge one.

"Alright, thirty-six." Dudley concedes.

"And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that? Two more presents." Petunia continues, probably desperate to avoid a Dudley-style temper tantrum.

"Alright." Dudley concedes again.

"Good boy. Now, eat your breakfast."

Shaking my head, I grab an apple and a granola bar, and bolus quickly. Vernon complains about the amount of times I have to check my blood, complaining that it makes me a freak. It doesn't, but whatever.

"Girl!" Vernon says. I look up, used to being addressed as such.

"Yeah?"

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me?"

"I said yeah." I say, folding my arms across my chest. My pump vibrates, letting me know that the insulin is now being infused into my system.

"Yes sir." Vernon corrects, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm not a sir, Vernon." I say, smirking at the look of outrage on his piggy little face. He looks like he's about to smack me up, but he must decide against it.

The phone rings, and Petunia reaches for it. The Dursleys are one of those families who still have a telephone, although they all have cell phones as well. I have one too, although I have to pay my own bill. It's the same for Harry, although he has to pay for his own phone as well as the bill.

When Petunia gets off the phone, she looks pissed. "Mrs. Fig broke her leg tripping over a cat. She can't take **them!" **When she says them, she gives Harry and me a look that conveys that she thinks about as much of us as the gum she had stuck to her shoe a month ago.

"What about your friend, Yevon?"

"On vacation. Marge?"

"Ill." Dudley starts to fake cry, and Petunia throws her arms around him. She can barely do so, as Dudley is about fifty times bigger than she is. "Don't worry, Dinky-Duddykins, Mommy won't let them spoil your special day." Dudley gives me a nasty look.

Since I moved here, he's eased up on Harry, and turned his full attention to me. After I knocked him out a couple months ago, he started to back off a bit, but it appears he's forgotten what happens when you mess with me.

I'm not a mean person by any means. I give respect to those who earn my respect; respect isn't just something that's given to you on a silver platter. But if there's one thing that I will not deal with, it's a bully. And that's exactly what Dudley is. He got on my bad side once after trying to smack me up. He regretted it when I almost broke his jaw; serves the asshole right.

Because there was no other option in the Dursley's eyes, we went with Dudley and his best friend to the zoo. Harry and I stick together near the back, talking in low voices. We people-watch, and then Dursley-watch, which is more fun, in a way, because we're getting a chance to laugh at them for a change. I'm busy trying to imitate Vernon's walk, which just plain looks stupid, when Harry grabs me by the shoulder. "Quick, walk normal." he says. I switch back to my usual confident walk, slipping my arm through my brother's to drag him along.

The rest of the day is relatively good. Dudley, spoiled brat he is, threw a tantrum when his chocolate sundae didn't come with enough chocolate on it, so Harry got to eat it. I was paying for my own food.

One might say "Kayleigh, what the hell? You're eleven and you have a credit card and pay for your phone bill?" And the answer is, yes, I do. I'd switched my credit card info over to the Dursleys' account, which means I can still use it. I had to put my stuff into a separate account, but I was registered under "Vernon Dursley." All that legal shit.

Anyway, the rest of the day passed with only a snake escaping incident, although in my life, I don't count that as wierd. I once set a terantula on my evil science teacher without meaning to, it just sort of happened.

Dudley did get his two presents. Actually, it was more like four, 'cause Petunia doesn't know how to say no. And Harry was locked in his cupboard without meals.

It's currently one AM, and I'm creeping up the basement steps. I like to go for midnight walks, especially when my insomnia gets bad.

I stop on the back porch to pull up a playlist on my phone. I pocket it, then I set off, walking the streets I have so many times.

* * *

A/n: Bad place to leave off, I know. I hope you enjoyed this! I wrote it during my study hall, and I'm kinda surprised I finished it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, and I'll answer. I also reply to reviews, so yeah. Ok, well later!

Lauren.

P.S.: Random question: Should Kayleigh be a part of the Trio? Or should she have her own group of friends? Review and let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I'm back! It didn't take me long to write this, so I get to update sooner than I thought I could!

Responses to reviews:

Maxmarshmallow: Cool name! As you will see in this chapter, Kayleigh makes a friend, who will be a BIG part of the story. Unfortunately, I can't tell you what house she is sorted into, as that would be a spoiler! Thanks for the compliment!

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR. I'm just a fanfiction writer!

* * *

Chapter Three: Aspen

Kayleigh POV

The next few days seem to drag by. It rains a lot, meaning I can't go for midnight walks without people knowing. And that sucks, because I'm out of my sleep meds. You see, I'm allergic to every sleep aid except for one. It comes in these small vials that you take before you go to bed at night. It gives you eight hours of sleep, but it's prescription, and my doctor is on vacation, so there's nothing I can really do about it.

Right now, I'm lying on my bed, watching a spider make it's way across my ceiling. It's weaving a web that looks super complicated. It's fascinating to watch, although it kinda creeps me out, too.

Sighing, I roll over, and stare at the picture on my wall, Saylor and me grinning into the camera. Under that, there's a picture of one of my friends with diabetes, Kat Omally. She's grinning, her eyes sparkling.

I met Kat at the Juvenile Diabetes Research Foundation's annual walk two years ago. Tacked under that picture, is a pic of Darlene and I at a Taylor Swift concert. A final picture completes the collection: Harry and I standing by a brick wall after my last endo appointment. That was the one where I switched from my T-slim to my OmniPod insulin pump.

Smiling to myself, I allow my mind to drift back to that appointment.

My endocrinologist is Dr. Whitman. He and I had talked about switching to a tubeless pump for some time, but this was the day I made the big switch.

Dr. Whitman took my A1C, 6.4, and then showed me the basics of how to use my new pump. I was able to skip the basic introduction to using an insulin pump, so it shortened the process considerably.

After the appointment, I found Petunia and Harry waiting for me. Petunia looked annoyed, and Harry looked bored. He perked up when I came out, though.

"Let's see it." he said. I turned around, showing him the small pod attached to the back of my left arm. "Cool." he said.

"Thanks." I said. We took the picture just outside the office, standing in front of the brick wall.

My eyes snap open, and I climb off my air mattress. A year in, and I don't even have a bed.

I look into the mirror. Today, my hair is spiky and pink. I have three earrings in each ear, and I'm wearing my medical ID necklace under my shirt. Out of habit, I clip my pump to my pants, even though I don't have to.

I walk into the kitchen to find Petunia dunking what look like huge rags in a bucket of some of the worst smelling liquid I've ever encountered.

"What are you doing?" I ask. Harry looks up from a piece of toast.

"She's dyeing some of Dudley's old clothes for us. Both of us."

"Fun. I hope she realizes that Dudley's clothes won't fit either of us." I say, grabbing my customary breakfast, two granola bars and a cup of coffee, and sitting across from Harry.

"How'd you sleep?" I ask, taking a sip of my coffee. I can't live without my coffee.

"Okay. You?"

"I didn't." I reply, smiling slightly.

"Morning, Petunia." I look up at the sound of Vernon's voice, and my smile instantly fades. I've never met someone who I can't stand more than Vernon. Petunia is rude, but I can live with that. Dudley gives me a good laugh every time he does something stupid, which is very often. But there is nothing even slightly redeemable about Vernon.

"Good morning, Dear." Petunia says.

"Morning, Vernon." I say, finishing off the last of my granola bar.

"That's Uncle Vernon to you." Vernon says. I shrug, rolling my eyes at my brother. He rolls his eyes back.

Dudley wanders in, smacking his "Smeltings Stick" on everything he can. He aims at me, a wicked grin on his face.

"Keep that away from me unless you want me to break it." I say, getting up from the table.

"Don't you dare talk to my son that way!" Vernon bellows.

"If he'd stay out of my personal space, we wouldn't have a problem." I say, then let myself out the back door.

I walk down to the YMCA, which I have a membership to. I go through the turnstile and head to the workout area. I turn on a playlist, set a temp basal on my pump, and then begin to lift weights.

"Hi." A girl about my age is standing across from me at the weight-rack.

"Hi." I reply, pushing through my second set.

"I'm Aspen. Aspen Conyers."

"Kayleigh Potter." I say, popping an earbud out to better follow the conversation. Aspen has long brown hair, and brown eyes. She's average height, people she's slim.

"How old are you?" she asks, doing a bicep curl.

"Almost eleven." I reply.

"Cool! I just turned eleven in May."

I find myself talking to Aspen, even after we finish our workout. We sit on a bench, eating ice cream cones. She seems to accept me for me, diabetes and all.

"Do you want to come over?" Aspen asks a little later. "Rachel is home, and she won't care."

"Rachel?"

"My stepmom."

"Oh. Sure."

"Wait. Won't your parents be worried about you?" Aspen asks. Apparently, she'd just realized that they might be.

"No." I reply. "They're dead."

"So's my mom." Aspen says. She doesn't seem to pity me at all, and I appreciate it.

"Who do you live the?" she asks.

"My aunt, uncle, cousin, and twin." I reply.

"Cool. Will they mind?"

"No." I reply. "They don't care what I do."

Aspen offers me a hand, and I follow her through the streets near the YMCA. At last, she turns onto a gravel driveway.

"My home sweet home!" she announces, flinging the door open for me to follow her.

I step inside, and Aspen leads me through a living room, past a girl reading on the couch. "That's Alexis, my sister." Aspen explains.

"Who's this?" Alexis asks, looking up with a smile. She looks like Aspen.

"My new friend. Kayleigh Potter."

"Hi! Alexis Conyers at your service!" Alexis sweeps into a low bow.

"She's thirteen." Aspen explains. "We're pretty cool, for sisters."

"Hell yeah!" Alexis says, giving Aspen a high five.

"What's all this?" The voice comes from a kitchen area.

"This is my new friend, Kayleigh Potter."

"Hi, Kayleigh." The woman emerges from the kitchen, smiling at me. "I'm Rachel."

"Hi, Rachel." I say. She smiles, and asks, "Do you want anything to eat, dear?"

"We got ice cream. Thanks though, Rachel." Aspen says.

"Anytime." she says.

It amazes me how welcome I feel at Aspen's. It's like the world forgot it's against me for a few hours, and actually let me have a good time.

* * *

A/n: Yes, Aspen is going to be a BIG part of this story. And so will Alexis, although in the way you'd expect. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews appreciated! Later!

Lauren.

PddS.: Random question: Who's your favorite character NOT in the Treo?


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: No reviews this chapter, so straight to the story.

Disclaimer: I'm not Brittish; I'm not JKR; I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter Four: What The Fuck is Going On?

Kayleigh POV

Aspen and I spend a lot of time together over the next few weeks. Sure, Vernon is pissed that I have a friend, but short of putting me on house-arrest, there's nothing he can really do about it. And if he were to put me on house-arrest, he'd have to deal with me, which he hates doing. So, he kind of just has to deal with the ridiculous notion that for once since living with him, I'm happy.

Harry on the other hand, doesn't seem to care about hanging out. I invite him to hang out with Aspen and I a lot, but he always just says that he's just gonna read. My brother is a big bookworm, although school textbooks don't seem to interest him that much.

I wake early one morning, about a month after Dudley's birthday, and just have this gut feeling that something big is going to happen today. I quickly change out my pod, the part of my pump that actually gives me the insulin, and head upstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning, Beebro." I say, grinning at the look on his face.

"I hate when you call me that!"

"Sorry," I say, making a big show of patting my pockets as if looking for something, "I seem to have forgotten the part of me that cares in my other pants."

"Ha-ha." Harry says, biting into his piece rather toast. I join the rest of the crew around ow table, and since I know Vernon is now watching me, I do a fingerstick just to annoy him.

"How many times have I told you not to do that in front of me!" he explodes.

"How many times have I told you that I have to do this, and you're just gonna have to deal with it?" I respond, smirking to myself.

"Bitch!" he yells.

"Asshole," I respond, taking a sip of my coffee.

"What did you just call me?!"

"I just called you an asshole." I say, taking a bite of a granola bar. Vernon starts yelling at me, but I tune him out, thinking of what Aspen and I are gonna do today when I sleep over.

A loud clunk interrupts Vernon mid freakout. "You! Get the mail!" he barks at Harry.

"Make Dudley get it." Harry says. I'm such a proud sister!

"Make Kayleigh get it!"

"No way!" I say. My country accent is really coming out now. "You got legs that work, or is your poundage starting to affect them, too?"

"Poke her with your Smeltings Stick, Dudley." Vernon says, appearing not to have my remarks. I sigh, shove my chair back, and head off to get the mail.

I casually flip through it, checking to see if there's anything interesting. Two bills, a car magazine, a sample of perfume that smells like a funeral home, and two letters, addressed to Harry and I. I drop the rest of the mail on the counter, then pass Harry his letter, and turn to mine.

Miss K Potter, The Basement, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surey.

I'm about to break the seal when Dudley opens his big mouth. "Dad! Dad, they've got something."

Vernon reacts by snatching the letters away from both of us, turning them over in his hands, then tearing them into pieces.

"Well," I say, rolling my eyes, "that's a perfectly reasonable reaction." My voice drips with sarcasm.

"You! Out!" Vernon says, shoving all three of us out into the hall. After a quick fight with Dudley, which I win, I press my ear to the keyhole. Dudley, holding his nose, crouches down and puts his ear against the door. Harry stands next to me, and listens with his ear pressed to the door.

"Do you really think they'll stop?" Petunia was asking. Apparently, we'd missed the beginnings of a rather interesting conversation.

"These people don't think like me and you, Petunia." Vernon states emphatically. "If they think they're not getting the letters, they'll stop."

Yeah, well that doesn't work so well. The next day, five letters arrived for Harry and me. The next day, ten. Harry was moved from the cupboard after round three, and put into Dudley's second room. Dudley, being the overgrown toddler that he is, threw a full-scale temper tantrum. I just shook my head.

The next day, Vernon boards up both the front and back doors, but the letters still get delivered. They're concealed in the four dozen eggs a very confused grocery-delivery guy hands in through the window. Vernon then boards up all the windows.

I'm sitting in the basement. It's around eleven PM, and I'm on the phone with Aspen. She's happy because she received a letter, announcing her acceptance to the same boarding school her sister goes to. I'm happy for her, but I'm worried about having to attend middle school with a bunch of people I don't know.

"You'll be fine!" Aspen assures me, and I can hear her smile through the line. "You worry too much, Kayles. Better ease up, or you'll give yourself a heart attack!" I laugh with her, shaking my head.

"Touché."

The next day is Sunday. I sit across the table from Dudley, making my hair change color to see how he reacts. By cowering, that's how.

"I love Sundays." Vernon says. He's abnormally cheerful.

"Why?" I ask.

"No post on Sundays." Somehow, I have this gut feeling that we'd still get letters.

Sure enough, a fuck ton of letters come firing out of the chimney like freaking missiles. I ninja grab one, which isn't even addressed to me; thanks, Beebro, but Vernon quite literally rips it from my hands.

"Out!" he demands, throwing me out of the kitchen. Harry and Dudley get the same treatment.

A hushed conversation ensues, then Vernon storms out. "Get your stuff! We're leaving!"

"What now?" I ask, looking Vernon like he had some of his few screws knocked out.

"You heard me; go!" Vernon screams. I head downstairs, too curious to be my usual smartass self. What the flying fuck is going on here?

* * *

a/n: I know, it's a little later in this than it is in the original book, but Kayleigh met Aspen last chapter, and I didn't want to rush it. As for Kayleigh and Vernon, I just wish Harry'd stuck up for himself a bit more. Kayleigh, as you can see, doesn't hold back when put in a situation where she feels the need to stand up for what she believes in, or to defend herself. Remember, your reviews keep me motivated; the more I get, the quicker I write! They also help me understand the story a bit better. I also reply to them, so you can see just what I'm thinking. I don't wanna seem desperate, but they really do make me happy! Later!

Lauren.

P.S.: Apart from the Golden Trio, who's your favorite HP character? I'm curious. Also, if you recognize where the Beebro thing came from, then you're awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Hey guys! I'm sorry this took so long! Shit happened. Aside from the Golden Trio, my favorite character is Tonks. Thanks for the seven reviews, y'all!

Responses to reviews:

AnimeAtokuErin: Yeah, Kayleigh is a bit of a rebel. Thanks for the compliments! I like Hermione, too!

NadetteZ: Everyone can be a bit of a brat sometimes. Kayleigh probably would have realized over time that she needed to be careful, but she doesn't have the ten years of experience that Harry had in the first book. She only had nine or so months under her belt.

Guest: Thanks. I don't often write in third person, so the prologue was a challenge, to say the least! Also, thanks for the other reviews, and all the compliments!

Disclaimer: I only own Kayleigh.

* * *

Chapter Five: Hog-What?

Kayleigh POV

If ever there is a day I wish I was "normal" it's now. First, Vernon made us stay in this hotel, while Dudley bitched about how his latest iPhone doesn't have the best quality service, boohoo, and Harry read a book in the back.

The hotel thing didn't work out, though, because more letters arrived for us. So now, we're rowing to this shack on this rock, in the middle of fucking nowhere. This wouldn't be so bad if I knew what was going on, but no.

Vernon brandishes a bag of chips and five bananas. "I got us some rations."

Harry and I are stuck with the bananas because Dudley snatches the chips. I'm eating mine, and Harry's eating his, and we're exchanging glances that clearly convey what we're too nervous to say.

After we eat, I check my blood sugar using a fingerstick. It can sometimes spike after eating bananas, but today, I don't think it will. The banana's damn near all I ate, so I think I'll be okay. Sure enough, the number comes back 128. In range.

Harry and I sprawl out on the floor, Dudley curls up on the couch, and Petunia and Vernon go in the other room. It's not comfortable for any of the parties involved, but no one wants to face the rath of Vernon Dursley. Not even me, even though I sometimes go out of my way just to piss him off. But lately, I've seen a side of Vernon I don't like. Not that I like any side of him, but this one is worse than usual.

I can't sleep. I haven't taken my meds, because I'm out of them. And what's more, my diabetes is playing a game I like to call "high, low." First, my blood sugar spikes to 177. Then, I overcorrect, and it drops to 52. Then, I eat too many carbs, and my blood sugar spikes again.

It's almost midnight, and I've gotten things more or less under control. My blood sugar is still a little high at 154, but it's not too bad. Not high enough for ketones, anyways. What a fabulous way to spend my eleventh birthday.

As if on cue, Harry stirs, rolling onto his side. He focuses on me pretty quickly, though it seems to take a second. He's not wearing his glasses, which is probably why.

"What's up, beebro?" I ask. "Happy birthday to us."

"Yeah." Harry says, yawning.

"How'd you sleep?" I ask, smirking to myself.

"Okay. You?"

"Not at all."

"Oh."

Boom! Boom! Boom! I won't lie, I jump.

"What the fuck?" I ask, getting to my feet.

"Kayles, what are you doing?" Harry asks.

"Seeing what the fuck is going on." I respond, rolling my eyes. "What else?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Probably." I flick some of my curls out of my face, and pull open the door.

Now, I'm five five, which is tall for someone my age, but I have to look up, like way up, to see the man standing in the dorrway. He is enormous.

"Kayleigh?" he asks.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask, not sure what else to do. I don't wanna be rude, or even myself, because this dude looks like he could pound me into the ground with one hand.

"Can I come in?"

"Um... sure?" I step back and to the side, allowing the guy entrance into the shack. He has to bend over in order to fit inside.

"I remember when you and Harry were just babies. I could fit you both in one hand."

I slip down onto the floor next to my brother, and stretch my legs out in front of me. I find myself absently messing with the locket I still wear around my neck.

As far as I know, I've always had the locket. It's a small, silver heart, with a pic of Harry and me as babies in its left side, a picture of Darlene, Mike, Jackson and me on the other. Darlene had always answered my questions to the best of her ability, but it always seem to hurt her. I later found out that she was my father's sister.

"What are you messing with?" Vernon barges out of the back room, rifle in hand. Leave it to him to focus on me, rather than the giant sitting on the couch. It appears that while I've been lost in thought, the giant had made Dudley get up.

"Isn't it obvious?" I ask blandly. "I mean, it's not like the locket's invisible."

"Kayleigh," Harry says, a note of warning in his voice.

"What?"

"Be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

"No. No, you're not."

"Who are you?" Vernon turns his gaze onto the giant.

"My name's Hagrid. I came to give Harry and Kayleigh their letters."

"No! I forbid it!"

"Shut up, Dursley!" Hagrid roars, then produces two envelopes from his pocket. He hands one to Harry and one to me.

"I forbid you to open them."

"Like you'd be able to stop them." Hagrid snorts. I grin, and open my letter.

Kayleigh Potter:

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We await your return owl by no later than July 31st. Please respond with any concerns you may have.

Sincerely yours,

Minnerva McGonigall, Deputy Headmistress

"What do they mean, await my owl?" Harry asks.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me." Hagrid produces a slightly ruffled looking owl, and tosses it out the window into the storm. What the fuck was that about?

"Hog-what?" I ask, looking at Hagrid, clearly confused.

"I'm not sure..." Harry says.

"You're a wizard, Harry. Kayleigh, too."

That's when the part of my brain that's always attuned to my diabetes kicks on. I grab my phone, and pull up the graph for my CGM. My number comes back normal, 148. I'm not low, but I still might be halucinating.

"Am I halucinating?" I mutter to my brother, who shakes his head. No.

"But I don't think I can be a wizard." Harry says.

"You're a wizard. You're name's been on the list since you were born."

"Stop! I forbid you to tell them any more!" Vernon had found his voice.

Hagrid ignores him. "Your parents were two of the best wizards in the twentieth century. And kinder people I've never known. Their murder was so sad."

"What? They were murdered?" I ask, looking from Hagrid to Vernon. "You told me they died in a fucking car crash!" My Southern accent is really coming out now, and I can see Vernon flinch slightly. Good.

"A car crash!" Hagrid roared, "like a car crash could kill Lily and James Potter. No, Kayleigh, they were murdered by one of the darkest wizards in history."

"Oh." I can't wrap my mind around this insanity.

"They're not going." Vernon was not going down without a fight. Well, if he wants one, he's got one.

"Like a Muggle like you could stop them!" Is Muggle the wizarding equivalent of "mother-fucker?" I've called Vernon that occasionally myself.

"I'm not paying for them to go to some school so some old crackpot can teach them magic tricks! I've done enough for them, especially Kayleigh. Her insulin's expensive!"

"Oh we are not going there." I say, my voice dropping. When I'm beyond pissed, I don't yell. I don't scream. My voice drops to an even, quiet tone, that usually provokes more fear in people than if I were to yell. It works quite well on Vernon, I might add. "It's not like both your insurance and mine won't take the cost from both of us. You don't pay a dime for my insulin right now. Furthermore, when you do pay for it, you make me work for it. So we aren't going there. Not now, not ever. Got it?"

Hagrid seems to have reached his limit. He starts spinning his umbrella around like a laso. "Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me!" he bellows. And he points the umbrella straight at Dudley.

* * *

A/n: For overcorrect, check the glossary in chapter one. Go to correction. It defines it pretty well. I hope you like this extra long chapter, and that you all had a good holliday season. Later!

Lauren.

P.S.: What's your Hogwarts house?


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: Hi! I hope this chapter finds you all safe and healthy. I hope you enjoy this. Oh, and I'm a Ravenclaw.

Responses to Reviews:

NadetteZ: Yeah, she is tall. But she's also a metamorphmagus. She could theoretically change her height. Also my cousin was like five six when she was twelve. She's over six feet now. So, not impossible.

Hevione: same.

* * *

Chapter Six: Diagon Alley

Kayleigh POV

Dudley squeals, clutching his ass. I quirk an eyebrow, wondering what Hagrid did to the douche. When Dudley removes his hand, I crack up. Out of his ass, there's a curly pig's tail.

After that, things calm down pretty quickly. Petunia, Dudley and Vernon all go into the next room, leaving Hagrid, Harry and me in the main room. I lean back on my elbows, and watch a spider work its way across the ceiling. Harry and Hagrid are both asleep, but I can't make my mind settle down.

I must have finally dozed off, because when I next awake, Harry is sitting up, talking to Hagrid. Apparently, they're in an exchange about wizarding money.

I sit up slowly, stretch my legs out, lean forward, and rest my elbows flat against my knees. I can feel Hagrid watching me. Harry is heading towards the small bathroom, presumably to get dressed.

"Morning." I say, grabbing my CGM, which is beeping loudly, telling me to input my blood sugar. I wipe a finger with an alcohol swab, then prick it with the lancet. I press my finger onto the strip in my PDM, and wait for the number to pop up.

"186." I read the number aloud, then input it into my CGM receiver. I then do a correction, and clip my pump back to the waistband of my jeans. Hagrid's still staring.

"What you staring at?" I ask, getting up.

"What did you just do?" Hagrid asks.

"Checked my blood sugar. I have diabetes." I say. I grab my backpack, and head into the bathroom Harry had just deserted.

I emerge a few minutes later, and double check that my backpack has everything. It does. I throw it over my shoulder, tug on my combat boots, clip my pump to my shorts, and grin.

"Ready?" Hagrid asks. Harry and I exchange a glance, and we nod.

We wind up in a boat, rowing back to shore. Harry is talking to Hagrid about wizarding politics, and I'm reading the paper over his shoulder, when first my CGM beeps, then I start feeling the tell-tale signs of a low. My hands get shaky and sweaty, my heart starts pounding, and I feel the color drain from my face. Harry looks at me.

"Do you have glucose tabs?" he asks. My brother can take a look at me and see when I'm low. I rummage around in my bag and remove the small iceCube gum container I use to hold my glucose tablets. I pop two, and then fumble with my pump; suspending it.

Hagrid's just watching all this shit go down. Harry's looking at me in concern, and I'm waiting for my blood sugar to rebound. Eventually, it does.

"About time." I mutter, doing a finger-stick and confirming that my blood sugar is back up to 89. I leave my pump suspended for awhile.

"You good?" Harry asks. I nod. "Good." he says.

I'm completely fine by the time we pull up to London. We follow Hagrid into a bar called "The Leaky Cauldron."

"Do you think they're gonna ID us?" I mutter to Harry.

"Kayleigh!"

"What?"

"That's not a smart question."

"So you think I'm stupid?" I ask, holding the door open for my brother.

"No."

"You sure about that?"

The Leaky Cauldron is dark, and kind of grimy. It's like the black market would probably look, except that it's a bar, and not a place where organs can be sold.

"Your usual, Hagrid?" A random man steps forward, smiling a toothless grin.

"Not this time, Tom. I have to take these two to get their supplies."

"Oh! Is this Harry Potter? Honor! So honored! And this young lady?" I try not to cringe. People know my brother; they come up to him just to gawk. But it's kinda like I don't exist.

"Kayleigh Potter." I say, nodding.

"Oh! Harry's twin! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Thanks." I hike my backpack up higher onto my shoulders.

By this time, people are crowding around Harry. This one woman, who introduced herself as Doris Crockford, keeps coming back for more. I link an arm through my brother's.

"Yo, Harry, you wanna come today or tomorrow?" I ask, rolling my eyes. People stare at me and my brother as I drag him out the door after Hagrid.

"Stand back." Hagrid mutters, tapping the third brick above a trash can with his umbrella.

An arch appears; springing into life. Harry looks awed, and I probably don't look that impressed. My house in Georgia had a secret passage to the barn in my room. It was originally part of the Underground Railroad, I think. So I probably didn't look as impressed as Harry did.

We make our way through the chaos of Diagon Alley. I've started introducing myself, jokingly, as Harry's press agent. I guess people didn't think as much of me as Harry. But that's whatever.

We go through Gringotts's to get money for Harry's and my school things. The passage down to the Gringgotts's vaults is kind of like being on a crazy rollercoaster ride. It's fun. At least, I think it is. But judging by the queasy looks on Hagrid and Harry's faces, they don't agree with me.

After that, Harry and I wind up going to the robe shop. Harry gets his robes fitted while I lean against a wall, and text Aspen. She'd been wondering where I was. I also check my sugar, insuring that it's not too low or high. I have my CGM set to alert me if my BG gets above 400, because at night, I don't want to know if I'm high, just when I'm low. Right now, my BG's coming in that 297, steady. (It gets high sometimes when I'm excited, and even I'm a bit excited by the prospect of wizarding school.) I sigh, and remove the PDM from my belt.

I push a few buttons, inputting a bolus for my BG. It beeps loudly as the insulin starts delivering. Harry doesn't seem to notice; he's used to it, but the guy next to him, who has the douche bag appearance, looks over.

"What was that?" he sneers.

"My insulin pump." I shrug. "I have type one diabetes."

"Oh. My father doesn't approve of diabetes. He says that it's your own fault for being overweight. I agree."

"Well, both you and your father are so wrong that it's not even funny. Go take a fucking health class."

"Now, now," Madam Mulkin says, stepping over to Harry, "There's no need for that language in this shop."

Hagrid catches my eye as Madam Mulkin is finishing my robe fitting. She isn't a fan of my pump, because it clips on my shorts. Oh well.

Hagrid's juggling two huge ice cream cones. He hands one to Harry, then produces a diet slushie from his bag. He hands it to me.

"Thanks." I say, nodding. Yay, diabetes, and the misassumptions people have about it.

I quickly look up the carb count on my phone, then plug that and my BG, 198, into my pump.

Hagrid buys Harry an owl for a present. He didn't have enough money to buy me one, which is okay. I'm not one to get jealous.

Then, it's to Olivander's to get a wand for Harry and me. Harry's is a "eleven-and-three-quarter inch holly and phoenix feather." Mine is a fifteen-inch phoenix and cherrywood.

"There have only been three wands with these cores. And I'm sorry, Harry, but I sold the wand that gave you that scar; it was one of the three."

"Oh, great." I mutter, readjusting my grip on the wand.

The last stop we make on our grand tour of Diagon Alley is to Flourish and Blots, the bookshop. Hagrid has to drag Harry away from a book about jinxes, and then me away from a book about wizarding practical jokes.

After that, we head back to London. Good thing too, as my pod is running low on insulin. And now, I can look forward to a new adventure.

* * *

A/n: Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I loved writing this one! I'll love it even more when they get to Hogwarts. Also, who's your favorite HP character? If someone gives me theirs, I'll give you mine!

Later!

Lauren.


End file.
